It is common for text and objects shown on a display to be resized independently. For example, objects in a document may be resized for better readability, printing, a different display size, and the like. Many objects, however, are created with an intimate knowledge of their original size (e.g. a table that is sized to make optimal use of the page's width). Resizing an object can result in at least a portion of the contents to scale improperly and be difficult to read, while resizing the entire document by the same scale factor can result in making the entire document difficult to consume unnecessarily.